


Thrill Seekers and Hell Raisers

by Yurpadoodles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Other, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurpadoodles/pseuds/Yurpadoodles





	

A confident smirk spread across the fair woman’s face, "You have what I need?"  
The man standing behind the counter set down the beer mug he was cleaning and spoke in a low and hushed tone, "Yeah, I got it." With that, he walked quickly to the back room behind the bar. The blonde female stood there quietly, placing a hand on her hip. She wore a black tank top with a jacket over it, and brown leather boots to match. Her dark jeans were faded, and her hair fell in waves down to her lower back. All in all she looked like she could belong in the dive bar. 

A black duffel bag dropped on the counter in front of her, making her jump. She didn't notice him come out. 'You're losing your edge, you know that?' He chuckled briefly at her surprise, "There ya go miss, now how about a drink for lovely lady?"  
She grabbed the bag quickly shifted away from the man, "No thanks." Quickly leaving the building, filled to the brim with low lives, she walked to her parked bike. Strapping the bag to the back of her black and yellow motorcycle, she began her way to make one more quick stop before home. 

An annoyed groan escaped her throat as she hit yet another red light. Her dark, violet stare towards the street light was soon interrupted by buzzing in the pocket of her brown leather jacket.  
She pulled out the phone and answered the call, "Hello?"  
She immediately recognized the voice that replied, "Yang! Hey! Listen, I'm gonna need you to run another errand tonight, so when you drop by don't run off before I give you the details. you got it?"  
She frowned, "No can do boss man, I have other plans tonight, but I'll be sure to do it first thing tomorrow. No sooner." There was a slight pause and Yang knew she aggravated the man.  
He spoke again with less patience,"Listen, Yang. I need this done tonight, tomorrow isn't an option."  
She sighed in frustration, "Then send that dumb rookie you took off the street, test her capabilities."  
It didn't take, "You think I'm gonna send a newbie, ALONE, on a job with one of my best clients? Are you nuts!?"  
Yang growled, "No, I'm not. Look Jr, I can't do it tonight. So either find someone else or get it done tomorrow that's all I got for you okay?" She hung up and slid the phone back into her pocket. The light finally changed to a green hue and she sped quickly down the road. 

Yang pulled up to the dim lit building and parked, before unhooking the bag and walking up to the door. She knocked three times, and immediately the door opened. On entrance she saw three large men, and Jr. sitting on his couch watching a football game and eating a doughnut. In the chair to the left, was the little street rat. She stepped in front of the television and dropped the duffel bag on the coffee table, "Here, I'm already late as it is, so I've got no time to chat." As she turned to walk away one of the men stepped in front of the door. Jr. stood from the couch, "Are you sure you can't get it done tonight?"  
She looked him in the eye, "Yes, I'm positive. I have a previous engagement."  
He smiled cheekily and tilted his head, "Mind if I inquire on what exactly this engagement is?"  
She snarled impatiently, "I do mind. It's not any of your business. You can't keep randomly throwing these errands at me at your leisure, you have to give me at least a couple of days heads up."  
Jr. looked at the ground and nodded, "I understand where you're coming from, I do. So how about this, you can do this tomorrow, if you take rookie here with you to show ‘em the ropes. Eh? Deal?"  
A long sigh followed as she ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, "Fine."  
An unsettling smile crept onto his face, "Thanks sugar. Go ahead to your previous reservations." Yang nodded and head out the door.  
As she straddled onto her bike she heard the door open and slam, and looked up to see little fresh blood running down the driveway, "Wait! Ms. Yang!"  
She stopped in front of the bike, "I just wanna say I'm real excited to be working with you, what I've heard of you is very impressive and I can't wait to be under your wing."  
Yang chuckled, "Right, I'll see ya tomorrow kiddo. Night."  
She smiled, "Ni-" She was suddenly cut off when Yang shot off into the dimly lit streets.

A brief stop at her shit apartment for a change of clothes was desperately needed, she had been running around all day on random errands for that ass hole who looks way to wrinkled and aged to still be called something like ‘Jr.’ Upon her entrance, she immediately gave up on her posture and her head hung low, 'Christ. I can’t seem to catch a break can I?' She rushed tiredly to clean herself up, not wanting to look as unkempt as she felt. Everything had been a mess since she dropped out of college. It was one thing in high school when it was just little stuff here and there, but now she was all in and there was no backing out. Instead of building herself a future, she went to shady parties with shady people that were involved in some pretty shady business. 'Ugh, why on earth did you get so caught up in this!? How stupid can one person be!?'

She sat there on her bed, her face in her palms as she internally screamed the opinions and insults she had heard so many times before. Five minutes passed until she took a deep breath, and stood herself up tall. She straightened her back, plastering once again a bright smile to her face. She threw on her jacket and exited, locking the door behind her.

She hurried down the stairway, laughing to herself quietly at the sound of her stoned neighbors laughing their heads off. She climbed back onto her trusted bike, and headed to a party celebrating her younger sister's 19th birthday. A neatly wrapped gift was on the back of her bike, and she sped as fast as she could to her father's house, where her younger sibling still resided.

 

Pulling up to the one story home in the woods, she parked her bike among her family's couple of cars and knocked aggressively on the front door, "Hey pops! Your favorite kid is here!" She heard a sarcastic laugh on the other side of the door before it opened. She hugged her father tightly, taking in the scent of home. She entered the home and peered around for the energetic young adult.

Loud and fast footsteps were heard from the hallway as Ruby sped up to Yang, giving her a tight hug. "Sis," she exclaimed hyperly, "I missed you so so so much! You haven't visited in forever!"  
Yang smirked, "yeah well if I visited home every day it wouldn't be as special now would it?"  
Ruby pondered for a moment before shrugging, "I suppose, in any case, thank you for coming! Come on, you have to say hi to Weiss!" Yang followed Ruby’s skip to the living room to see the younger one's best friend since childhood sitting neatly on the couch. Despite the fact that they were almost polar opposites, the two were closer than any usual pair of friends. Their bond was something Yang found herself rather envious of, wishing more than anything she could be that close and trusting to someone again. 'That happened once, look where that got you.'

Ruby was a pretty average sister in most ways, hyper and adoring. Despite her age now being 19, she was still a fairly innocent girl, very much in contrast to Yang’s general persona. The night was spent with birthday games and birthday songs, with some sugary treats here and there. 

Yang later exited the house tiredly and burped, having eaten a good share of the cake. She got on her bike and pulled out her phone to check the time; 12:53. She sighed in a self hating tone, and made an embarrassingly desperate call.  
She clenched her jaw as it started to ring, and on the third ring someone answered, "Yo?"  
Yang responded with a lack of enthusiasm, "I got out a bit earlier than expected, buy me a drink?”  
The voice quickly answered in excitement, "Hell yeah! Meet me at the bar in 30, I'll meet you there!"  
Once again on her bike she headed down to a local bar named Paradise, which is funny considering it’s the furthest thing from it. 'You're so pathetic, you know that?' Yang scolded herself, 'So desperate for a companion that you'd sink back to him!? Why do you do that to yourself at all, let alone almost twice a month. You left him for a reason you bimbo, you remember what he did to you!'

Yang shook off the negative thoughts flowing through her aching head and stayed focused solely on the road, not wanting to drive herself insane. Something she did quite often, to no one’s surprise. It took only twenty minutes to make the drive due to Yang’s speeding, ten minutes earlier than was previously scheduled. She decided to use the restroom in the meantime and stayed hidden in a stall for a while, allowing herself to empty out any emotion residing in her, making the stone cold act all the easier on her. She then went to the mirror, fixing up her makeup and exiting.

To her discomfort, the red headed man with the bowler cap was already at the bar upon her exit. As she walked over he spotted her with an evil smirk, sliding over a Strawberry Sunrise with a little umbrella in it. She stared at it, hating how well she had allowed the man to know her.  
He nudged her arm, "So, you feeling lonely?" She didn't respond, but instead sat down and downed the drink in front of her.  
His eyes widened in surprise, "Well that answers THAT question."  
All he got from that as a reply was a weak, "Three more of these, load my bike to the back of your truck, and we can go."  
He smiled wickedly and took the shot of bourbon he had gotten himself moments before, "You got a deal."


End file.
